


Have a Good Day!

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU- Lyanna lives, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 5 of the 100 ways to say I love you prompt challenge. Lyanna and Jon with the prompt: Have a good day at work.





	

"What do you want for lunch today, Jon?" Lyanna asked from the kitchen. She had already made the full breakfast that sat in front of him and now was working on picking out something for his lunch. She knew what he liked in his school lunches but would he want the same things still?

Jon took in a breath, "Mum- I'm 20 years old now. I don't need you packing my lunch like I'm 10 years old." 

"No- no it's your first day of your new job, Jon. I want everything to be perfect." Lyanna looked back at her son to see he had not yet touched his meal. "Jon you have to eat something. I know you're nervous but you still need to eat. Now I am just going to make something and if it doesn't work you tell me in the morning tomorrow and I'll put in something else. I am also going to put in a few dollars in case you don't want what you have in your lunch."

Lyanna pulled her wallet out of her bag, dropping a few dollars into the bottom of the brown paper sack. "Mom-" Jon started to protest. She smiled, "It's too late I already did it, I can't take it back now."

Lyanna put a few things in his little lunch bag. She knew that she was putting in too much but she wanted him to have some variety. She also knew that his friend Sam would be starting work as well. The boy could be a bit forgetful so she wanted their to be a few things in there in case her forgot his lunch. 

The mother picked up one of her post it notes but stopped herself. She thought about it and knew a note was probably not for the best. He was already embarrassed about his mom packing his lunch and she knew he would be red in the face if he had a not in his lunch from his mom. It hurt her heart to think that part of her son's life was over. Soon enough he would want to move out and leave Lyanna alone in this big house. After losing Rhaegar the house had seemed large but their had always been Jon. He would have over his cousins, Sam, or Ygritte. The house was always full with but now Jon would leave and take that with him. 

"Mom?" Jon asked.

Lyanna took in a breath and smiled. She reminded herself that was not happening right now, he was still there in front of her. "Yes sweetling?" She asked as she looked back at him.

Jon got up from his seat and walked over to his mother. He gave her a sweet smile before leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. He loved his mother so much and wanted her to see that things would not change. This could have gone with a long talk but he knew that he was pressed for time. The planning to his route meant that he had to leave in a few minutes to make sure that he was to work a bit early like they had requested. 

"I have to go to work- thank you for packing my lunch. I will see you when I get home tonight." Jon told her before pressing another kiss to his mother's cheek. 

"Have a good day at work, sweetling." Lyanna told him before pressing a kiss to his own cheek. She gave her son a small smile before walking over to the kitchen table. Jon watched his mother as she started to pick up the dishes. He glanced at the clock before looking back to Lyanna.

"Do you mind if Sam and Gilly come over tonight after work? Gilly wanted you to meet the baby and thought they could bring over something for dinner." Jon suggested, hoping it would help brighten the mood up a bit. Sure enough it did and Lyanna smiled at her son.

"No you tell her that I will put something on after I finish my work today- she does not need to worry herself with all of this. I would love to have all three of them over and if you make any friends at work tell them they are willing to come. You know how much extra I always seem to cook." Lyanna told him with a smile. She dropped the dishes down into the sink before starting to scrub them off. "Now head out Jon we don't want you late for your first day of work- I love you."

"I love you too, mum." Jon told her before he headed out the door.


End file.
